


Welcome Home

by Careline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Reichenbach Sherlock comes back and John doesn't react the way he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping onto the ship of Post-reichenbach-cope fanfictions. This is how I imagined the return of Sherlock to be.

John doesn't cry, as he thought he would. He doesn't smile and welcome  
Sherlock home.

The first thing he feels isn't happiness or relief. It's just plain anger.

So he hits Sherlock right on those stupid cheekbones, the moment he  
turns up at 221 B, Baker Street like nothing ever happened.

John hits him once, twice, eventually Sherlock falls to the ground and  
John mounts over him and hits every part of Sherlock he can reach.

Sherlock never fights back.

After some time the hitting stops and become mere pinches. Head held  
low, John grips the fabric around Sherlock's collar desperately.

Just then he realises that he had been crying after all and the  
realization that this time, Sherlock is real, slowly settles in.

"Three years", he sobs, his voice just a desperate whisper. "Three  
goddamn years, Sherlock."

The latter looks at John's face and he doesn't know what to say.

He knew how much he had hurt John and no words could explain how sorry  
he was, how much he had missed his blogger.

"Say something Sherlock, just say something", John pleads, his watery  
eyes now fixed onto Sherlock's light ones.

And Sherlock sees everything in Johns eyes. The pain, the despair, the  
shadow of a hope that had slowly decreased over the years but also the  
relief and the love, that neither of them had ever dared to speak out.

It's all there and Sherlock can read it like an open book, like he had  
always could and it calms him to know that he still can.

"I'm sorry, John", he says slowly, eyes never leaving the man's on top  
of him and he hopes that John sees just how much he means it.

Something in Johns gaze shift and a moment later Sherlock gets pulled in  
a bone-crushing hug.

"You have no- no fucking idea how much I've missed you. I thought- I  
thought you were dead Sherlock. I hoped you would return but you never  
did... Why couldn't you let me in on it?", John sobs into Sherlocks  
shoulder, wettening the collar of his coat.

"I couldn't John, you were not safe. They wanted to kill you. You had to  
believe I was dead so that they would believe it as well. I had to keep  
you safe", Sherlock explains, hugging him back, relief slowly spreading  
in his system.

"I didn't want safe, Sherlock. I wanted you, always. And you knew that",  
John argues, even though he knew there was no point in it now, that  
Sherlock was back and the harm long done.

But just for once, he thinks, he needs to say it.

"I love you. Why can't you get that into this genius head of yours?"

Sherlock sighs, but smiles when he answeres.

"I know. I always knew."

He lets John go and looks at him again, this time intently.

"And that's exactly why I needed you to be safe", he says and smiles  
again before leaning in and gently presses his lips to John's.

For a moment he thinks it's awkward, but when John responds and pulls  
him even closer all doubt is gone at once.

When they part John finally smiles back.

"Welcome home, Sherlock."


End file.
